Ultraman Wirk
Ultraman Wirk is the "comic-relief" of Ultraman Chronicle Of Neo M78 series. He is Ultraman Emprah brother in laws. To call him Jar Jar Binks would be an insult to the character Personality Ultraman Wirk is a really ... in a polite term bumbling Ultra. He is a medieval nut but lack any form of scientific knownledge. Because of this he always bothering Emprah by asking him stupid question. If not for the fact that he is Emprah brother in law, Ultraman Emprah would literally executed him for treasonous stupidity. Not that it matter because Wirk constantly trying to get himself kill by doing mind shatteringly stupid thing and it always Emprah who has to save him. Which in turn get Emprah himself into dangerous situation, which is why the treasonous stupidity accusation have legal hold. To demonstrate how "bumbling" here some example: " FOR THE LAST TIME, GUN DON'T SHOOT THE ENTIRE BULLET, IT ONLY SHOOT THE WARHEAD AND EJECT THE CASE ! AND ONLY REALLY PRIMITIVE GUN DO THAT ! STOP ASKING ME THAT ALREADLY." "NO ! YOU DON'T BURN NUCLEAR MATERIAL TO MAKE NUCLEAR ENERGY ! YOU SPLIT THEIR ATOM APPART OR SMASH THE ATOM TOGETHER ! AND NO NUCLEAR ENERGY ARE NOT SUPER DANGEROUS, IT ONLY DANGEROUS IN THE HAND OF STUPID PEOPLE, WHICH YOU'RE A PART OF SO SHUT UP ALREADLY." "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ! BRINGING A LITERALL CATAPULT THAT SHOOT ROCK INTO A FIGHT WON'T SCARE THE KAIJU ! DID YOU SEE THEY LAUGHING AT ME ! ROCK WON'T KILL KAIJU ! ATLEAST ONLY REALLY BIG ROCK DO ! BUT DEFINITE NOT THE ONE YOU'RE SHOOTING OUT OF THAT STUPID CATAPULT OF YOUR ! AND DID YOU MADE IT OUT OF WOOD ! REALLY ! FREAKING WOOD ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." "NO ! NO ! NO ! NOOOOOOOOOOOO ! YOU'RE NOT SCARING ANY DAMN DARK ULTRAS WITH A LITERAL IRON ARMOR ! THEY'RE LAUGHING AT ME AGAIN ! IRON ARE NOT AN ADVANCE METAL ! HUMANS STOP USING THEM FOR TANK ! AND LOOK AT HOW LONG THOSE TANK LAST AGAINST NORMAL KAIJUS ! YOU'RE NOT CHARGING AT ANY DARK ULTRAMAN WEARING THAT DAMN IRON ARMOR. "Shut up ! I am charging at them. I am sure I will look cool doing that." " GET THAT GIANT ELEPHANT IN THE CAGE ! FIRST YOU'RE STEALING THEM FROM THE ZOO ! SECOND, YOU'RE NOT GONNA RIDE THAT DAMN ELEPHANT TO THE BATTLE WITH THE PURPOSE OF SCARING THE DARK ULTRA. THEY HAVE GUN, THEY CAN FLY, ALL YOU DO IS GETTING YOURSELF KILLED AND WASTE THE LIFE OF AN ELEPHANTS WHOM I AM PRETTY SURE ARE MORE VALUABLE THAN A FREAKING DUMBASS WHO TRY TO GET HIMSELF AND HIS BROTHER IN LAWS KILLED EVERY SINGLE TIME." Power Wind Manipulation: He can manipulate wind according to his mother. Who is ashamed of him and disowned him many time. It was not like he gonna use that power anyway. Trivia He is base on a friend of mine who kept asking me stupid question and try to get himself kill by literally buying an Iron Full Plate Armor and asking me to go fight some crime with him. Believe that the Iron Full Plate armor will stop him from getting shot. The incident with the Elephant was based on a time where he ask me could he scare an entire gang of crook into surrendering by literally riding an elephant into battle with Iron Full Plate Armor. The catapult incident was based on a question about scaring crook with gun by bringing catapult into the fight. To those who wonder, he still alive. And no, I am not trying getting myself into dangerous situation to kept him from winning a Darwin Award.